warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mondschein/Kapitel 16
|Jahreszeit=Blattfall, knapp ein Mond vor der Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 15 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 17}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 16. Kapitel aus dem Buch Mondschein. Verweise Sicht *Blattpfote Charaktere *Rußpelz *Feuerstern *Sandsturm *Tupfenschweif *Spinnenpfote *Nebelfuß *Habichtfrost *Mottenflügel *Schilfpfote *Tüpfelblatt *Mausefell *Regenpelz *Graustreif *Farnpelz *Weißpfote *Weidenpfote Erwähnte Charaktere *Rindengesicht *Schmutzfell *Ampferschweif (nicht namentlich) *Tigerstern *Sasha (nicht namentlich) *Wolkenschweif *Lichtherz Ereignisse Tod *Tupfenschweif Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Lichtung ****Frischbeutehaufen ****Kriegerbau ****Ältestenbau ****Schlucht ****Ginstertunnel ****Hochstein ****Schülerbau ****Heilerlichtung ***Baumsägeort ***Sonnenfelsen **WindClan-Territorium **Hochfelsen ***Mondstein **FlussClan-Territorium ***Fluss ****Trittsteine ***FlussClan-Lager Tiere *Kaninchen *Fisch **Maus **Wühlmaus Heilmittel *Vogelmiere *Schafgarbe *Spinnweben *Thymianblätter *Mohnsamen Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Grüner Husten *Schwarzer Husten *Verkrüppeltes Bein *Schulterwunde *Infektion *Schock Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Zweibeiner, Frischbeute, SternenClan, WindClan, DonnerClan, Monster, FlussClan *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streuner *Clanränge: Mentor, Krieger, Ältester, Anführer, Königin, Junges, Heiler, Schüler, Zweiter Anführer, Heilerschüler *Zeit: Mond, Blattleere, Herzschlag, Blattfall *Redewendung: "Großer SternenClan", "etwas in den Pfoten halten" Wissenswertes *Seite 216: Der Satzrest "(...) in the ThunderClan camp, (...) on their way to Highstones." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 196 von Moonrise) *Seite 216: Der Satzrest "(...), her tail wrapped neatly around her paws." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 196 von Moonrise) *Seite 219: Tupfenschweifs Beschreibung (tortoiseshell) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 198 von Moonrise) *Seite 219: Der Satzteil "(...), with lips drawn back in the beginnings of a snarl." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) mit zurückgezogenen Lippen zeigte sie erste Anfänge eines Knurrens.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) mit einem wütenden Knurren und gebleckten Zähnen (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 199 von Moonrise) *Seite 219: Grüner und Schwarzer Husten werden fälschlicherweise klein geschrieben. *Seite 220: Der FlussClan wird fälschlicherweise mit WindClan übersetzt (vgl. Seite 200 von Moonrise) *Seite 220-221: Der Satzrest "Leafpaw shrugged, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 200 von Moonrise) *Seite 221: Spinnenpfote wird fälschlicherweise als schwarzgrau beschrieben. *Seite 222: Der Satzrest "As Leafpaw watched, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 202 von Moonrise) *Seite 222: "(...) und die Katze zu weit weg." - Vor dem Wort Katze müsste "ertrinkende" stehen, da im Original die Rede von drowning cat ist (vgl. Seite 202 von Moonrise) *Seite 224: Der Satz "He flicked his ears toward the still black cat." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 204 von Moonrise) *Seite 224: "Habichtfrost schnaubte verächtlich." - Statt verächtlich müsste es "angewidert" oder "empört" heißen, da im Original die Rede von disgusted ist (vgl. Seite 204 von Moonrise) *Seite 225: Der Satzrest "(...) as Leafpaw watched." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 205 von Moonrise) *Seite 225: "(...), keuchte Nebelfuß." - Statt keuchte müsste es "krächzte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von rasped ist (vgl. Seite 205 von Moonrise) *Seite 226: Mottenflügels Beschreibung (amber eyes) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 205 von Moonrise) *Seite 226: Der Satzrest "(...) the riverbank to the bushes at the top of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 206 von Moonrise) *Seite 226: "(...), miaute Blattpfote der Zweiten (...)" - Vor dem Wort der müsste "eindringlich" stehen, da im Original die Rede von urgently ist (vgl. Seite 206 von Moonrise) *Seite 227: "(...) und erwachte dank Nebelfuß' und Habichtfrost energische's' Lecken allmählich wieder zum Leben." *Seite 228: Der Satzrest "(...) to chew (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 207 von Moonrise) *Seite 228: Der Satzrest "As they left, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 208 von Moonrise) *Seite 228-229: Der Satz "Don't feel bad." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Du brauchst dich nicht schlecht zu fühlen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 208 von Moonrise) *Seite 229: Das Wort nichts vom Satz "Nichts ist vorbei!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 208 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 229: Blattpfotes Gedanken ("Aber ich hatte Hilfe") sind im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 208 von Moonrise) *Seite 229: Das Wort ich vom Satz "Ich hätte Schilfpfote helfen können." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 208 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 229: Das Wort weiß oder auch vom Satz "(...) hast, weiß ich auch." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 209 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 229: "(...) in Mottenflügels goldenes Tigerfell." - Vor dem Wort goldenes müsste "(wunder)schönes" stehen, da im Original die Rede von beautiful golden tabby fur ist (vgl. Seite 209 von Moonrise) *Seite 230: Das Wort Clan vom Satz "(...) hält zu seinem Clan, aber (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 209 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 230: Der Satzrest "(...) as if every pawstep were an effort." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 209 von Moonrise) Quellen en:Moonrise/Chapter 16 Kategorie:Verweise